


Team Gridlock

by lna1999



Series: Team Gridlock [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lna1999/pseuds/lna1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A team pieced together by the direct orders of Director Nicholas J. Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Gridlock

**Team Gridlock  
Advanced Forces and Covert Operations Team**

Team Leader/Coordinator  
Phillip J. Coulson - 37

Specialist/Second in Command  
Melinda J. May - 35

Software Specialist/Agent  
Daisy May Johnson (Quake) - 26

Tactical Specialists:  
Lincoln Jude Callinan (Shock) - 26  
Romilly Maryse Blake-Callinan (Legacy) - 26  
Oliver James Finch (Bolt) - 26

Analyst and Biochemist:  
Jemma Elizabeth Simmons - 25

Analyst and Engineer:  
Leopold Atticus Fitz - 25


End file.
